Adelind
by ReginaQueenofHogwarts
Summary: Adelind is a thirteen-year-old foster child who is slightly obsessed with the supernatural and hates her "family", so when Dean Winchester shows up with a rogue angel looking for his lost brother, who is she to decline an adventure?
1. Chapter 1

"Adelind? Adelind, can you hear me?"

Adelind's eyes flared opened and were ambushed with a variety of colors. In front of her, the blurry form of an elderly man stood before her.

"Hm?" Adelind stated intelligently, shaking her black hair out of her face. "Yep, I hear you."

The elderly man, whose name was Mr. Edgard, frowned. "Adelind, can you answer a math problem for me?" He seemed to be trying to catch her for not paying attention in class. Before she could answer, Mr. Edgard began the problem. "Tell me, Adelind, what is the square root of 306.25?"

The class around her watched Adelind intently, waiting for her to slip up. Any other student would've cowered in the face of this beastly math problem, but Adalina smiled. "17.5," she answered, her smile growing as Mr. Edgard's frown deepened.

"How about another one? A girl falls asleep in math class for fifteen minutes. How long of a detention does she get?" Mr. Edgard grinned, showing gaps in between teeth. "I know. One hour."

Adelind growned. "Mr. Edgard, I was just drowsy, and it's the end of the school day. Give me a break."

Mr. Edgard had no intention of doing such a thing. When the bell rang five minutes later, Adelind stayed behind while the rest of the class left for the weekend. She slumped in her seat and rifled through her bag for her book. It was one of her favorites, called _A History of the Supernatural_. She was starting the chapter on wendigos.

Mr. Edgard peered over his desk at Adelind's book. "Do you think that's an appropriate book for a lady such as yourself to be reading?" He had very old-fashioned views, all of which clashed with Adelind's.

Adelind merely glared and continued reading, but Mr. Edgard kept talking. "The things ladies where these days is just ridiculous. Those girls with shorts and skirts barely at the wrist. It's very inappropriate." He shook his head for evidence.

Adelind looked at Mr. Edgard. "I think it's more inappropriate that a teacher is looking at the backsides of young girls."

Mr. Edgard purpled. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, staring at Adelind, who smirked. He hurriedly left the room. Adelind rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her math teacher. Mr. Edgard would be gone for a few minutes, so she only had a little time to escape.

Adelind swung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the open window. She hopped onto the sill with ease, and slid down to the ground, landing smoothly on her black boots. Mr. Edgard wouldn't dare report her absence after her remark, Adelind thought to herself as she walked away from the school. Even the house was better than detention with Edgard, although that was the only thing it was better than.

Three years ago, when she was ten, Adelind was adopted by a rich family of four. The mother was a party-going fashion designer and the father was CEO of Facebook. They ad two little brats named Nora (11) and Stephen (8). Adelind was almost always the last one to be home, but on Fridays, the little monsters went and played with their friends. The mother, Vanessa, worked on weekdays from seven to four, and the father, Stephen (the first, known as Steve) worked Thursday through Sundays from two to seven. They didn't even care about Adelind. She was just another charity that they had "helped" for the attention.

Adelind's house was huge, but she hated it. It had seven bathrooms, six bedrooms, two kitchens, one dining room, a screening room, a flat screen TV, a pool, and so much more. Her room was the smallest one in the house, but still quite large. It had a king-size bed, a walk-in closet, and the rest of the space she filled with bookshelves. However, secretly, when she first moved in, she found out that her room had the entrance to an attic no one else knew existed. Besides dust, there had been nothing there, so Adelind had filled it with weapons that she had learned about from books, ones that could kill monsters.

As Adelind reached the door of her house, she swung down her backpack to remove her key, but the door was already unlocked. How peculiar. Vanessa never left the door unlocked. Oh, well. That snob's antics wasn't one of the things Adelind cared about at that point and time. She stepped into the house, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Maybe today would be the day the brats forgot their keys.

Adelind stomped up the spiral staircase, grabbing a green apple on her way. Red apples were disgusting, so sickly sweet, she thought as her teeth pierced the juicy skin.

Adelind pulled open the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. She sat back up when she saw what was taped to her desk.

 **Remember! One every evening!**

 **-Vanessa**

Next to the note was a bottle of pills labeled with a slim young woman on the cover. _Diet Pills: For a better, more attractive you!_ it said.

Adelind rolled her eyes and crumped the note before throwing the bottle out of the window, straight into the dumpster at the end of the driveway, and locking the window once again. Who cared that her stomach wasn't as flat as a board? Adelind didn't give a crap. She looked much better than those girls who got plastic surgery to make themselves look "perfect" (*cough* Vanessa *cough*).

 **CREAK.**

Adelind turned to face her big-enough-to-hold-a-large-family-and-an-elephant-closet. The door was just slightly ajar. Her window had been closed all day, and her door had been locked. But, come to think of it, it hadn't been locked when she had walked in just a moment ago.

She walked closer to the door and saw a small flicker of green. Not taking any chances, Adelind pulled down the ladder to the attic and climbed up.

The attic was simple, but large. It was a square room with no heating or air conditioning, so Adelind could feel the fall breeze. She surveyed her weapons, eventually settling on a long, silver dagger called an angel blade. She climbed back down, careful to conceal the entrance once again.

Adelind approached the closet with caution, angel blade ready. Counting to three under her breath, she flung open the door.

Standing in the middle of her closet was a man. He was moderately tall, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes that would make nearly every girl at Adelind's school swoon. That is, but Adelind. He was wearing a flannel shirt and was holding a fairly large dagger with writing engraved upon it.

The man did not seem to be expecting Adelind to be holding an angel. He showed his hands without dropping the blade and gave a small grin.

"Whoa," he said. "Let's not get-"

Adelind kicked him in the gut.

The man buckled over for a moment, but recovered quickly. Adelind began circling him, glowering. "Hey," he said. "I just want to talk."

In answer, Adelind aimed a punch to his jaw, but he grabbed her wrist. Not surprised, she kicked him in the shins, and when he bent over for just a second, elbowed him in the back of his neck. He fell to the ground with a yell, but punched Adalind's right arm, sending her angel blade to the ground. He made a swipe for it, but before he could reach it, Adalind grabbed the blade. He made another grab, but Adelind slashed his arm, and he pulled back.

The man punched Adelind's jaw, and she yelled. He hesitated for a moment, and Adelind smashed the grip-end of the blade against his temple. He was out cold.

Adelind wrapped the gauze as tightly as she could around the gash in the man's arm. She had already tested to make sure he wasn't a monster. She had had a hunch about who he was, but hadn't been sure until now. He was Dean Winchester, a famous hunter. Well, famous according to a collection of scrolls in her library. He was supposedly a good guy, so what was he doing in her room?

The cut wasn't too deep, and Adelind had already sterilized it with a first aid kit, also in the attic. She pinned the wrapping of gauze with a diaper pin. The bleeding wasn't as quick now, and she assumed it was almost done.

Just to be sure, Adelind had restrained him via ropes from the attic.

 **WHOOSH.**

Adelind felt a shadow fall over her. She looked up and nearly screamed. Another man had appeared, nearly out of thin air. He was about as tall as Dean, with blue eyes, dark hair, and a long, tan trench coat. Adelind reached for the angel blade, but it flew into the man's hand. Desperate, she tried to scramble away from the man. He was blocking the door, so her only hope was the window, or the attic, if she could make it.

But Adelind barely made it a few feet. Her vision began to sputter, and then it blacked out completely, and she fell unconscious.

Hi! This is my first Supernatural fic, so I really hope you like it! I will try to update soon. So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_There was a young boy. He had dark hair and a cheeky, sparkling smile._

" _Addie! Come play with me!"_

 _Adelind smiled and ran to the boy, but before she could reach him, he disappeared, and reappeared behind her._

" _Come play with me, Addie!"_

 _Adelind pivoted, arms out, coming towards the boy, but he disappeared in her arms. The boy's face was now filled with fear._

" _Addie, help!"_

 _But Adelind was rooted to the spot, her feet glued to the ground. She tried to cry out, but all she could do was move her lips as the boy began to fade._

" _Addie!" His voice rose to a shriek. "ADDIE!"_

 _Adelind felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks as she was forced to watch the boy disappear. He soon faded to nothing before her eyes, and only then was Adelind able to move. She sank to the ground, sobbing hard._

Adelind sat up, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights. She was briefly confused for a moment, but then it came back. Dean. The fight. The man. The blackout. Adelind quickly surveyed herself for injuries, and found a small cut on the inside of her left arm. It was bleeding trickles of red blood, and she could see small stains on the white carpet of where the drops had fallen.

Adelind felt panic rising in her. Defending herself had been easy. But now, she had passed out by some unknown force and had no idea how to get out of this. However, she attempted to keep her cool.

"You could have at least given me a bandage," she said, hoping that her voice didn't reveal any emotion. She noticed that they had not bothered to restrain her. What idiots. Wanting to look braver than she felt, Adelind stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Dean and the man looked at each other. "We can't really say that right now," answered Trenchcoat Guy.

Adelind felt a small flash of anger. "You just broke into my house, hid in my closet, and someone knocked me out. Tell what you're doing or I'll call the police." Adelind pulled her phone from her pocket. It was old flip-phone, and was also dead, but they didn't know that.

Sadly, the men seemed unfazed. "We just want to talk," said Dean, in what appeared to be an attempt at a calming manner, but that just made Adelind angrier.

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean looked taken aback, but didn't ask how she knew his name. 'Would you just give us a frigging minute?"

Adelind glowered. "Fine. Go."

"My name is Castiel," stated Trenchcoat Guy. "I am an angel. I suppose you already know what that is judging by your literary tendencies."

Adelind rolled her eyes. "Get on with it."

"My buddy and I are here to"-Dean paused-"go on a mission. We thought this house might have something to do with it, but it doesn't. So we'll just be going."

Adelind stared at them. "Where's Sam," she asked, noticing the absence of the final member of the trio. "You're looking for him, right?"

Castiel and Dean looked at each other.

"I want to come."

Dean laughed in a way that was at at all funny. "Ha. No. You're a kid."

"I'm thirteen!"

"Exactly. What about your family? You haven't even thought this through."

"My family sucks!" Adelind yelled.

"You're lucky to have a family!" Dean practically roared. "When I was your age, I was constantly on the road, killing frigging monsters! You're lucky!"

"THIS IS NOT A FAMILY! I have a so-called mother who only cares about my appearance, a father who won't speak to me, and two little jerks who constantly remind me that they're better than I am! When you were on the road, you had a family! You have Sam! And even when he's missing, you have Castiel! I HAVE NO ONE!"

Dean looked taken aback. Adelind took that moment to quickly compose herself. "Look," she said. "If you leave me here, then you'll be leaving me to a place where I have no chance at a good life. I've been reading about monsters and hunting for two years now. I now nearly everything there is about the supernatural. If I can't come with you, then I'll probably end up at some dead end job. I mean, I can't drive for three years, and this is probably my only chance to become a hunter. You can't leave me here."

Dean shot a look at Castiel. Adelind had successfully given them the guilt treatment. After a moment of silence, Dean turned back to Adelind.

"No," he said.

"What?" Adelind said. "Wait-"

"Cas, let's get out of here," said Dean, walking towards Castiel.

"I'll call the police!" said Adelind desperately. "I know exactly what you look like now!"

They walked out of the room.

"Wait!"

Adelind heard a door slam, and they were gone.

Adelind heard the front door slam, and the hall was filled with high-pitched voices.

"Dammit," she said to herself. The brats were back.

Within minutes, there was an incessant knocking on Adelind's door.

"Adelind!"

"Adelind!"

Adelind swung open the door with a scowl. In front of her stood for children. Two of them had white-blonde hair, and the other two were unfamiliar.

"Who are they?" Adelind asked the tallest blonde, Nora.

"Just friends," answered Nora smugly. "We're showing them around."

"Well, show them around somewhere else. They're not seeing my room."

"I told you she was like this, Matt," said Stephen to the black-haired boy beside him. "She's so uncivilized."

"Is it true that she's a foster child?" asked the girl by Nora, goggling at Adelind like she was an animal at a zoo.

"It is, Ella."

Adelind rolled her eyes. "Go be annoying elsewhere."

Ella gasped. "Does she always behave like this?"

"Yes, _she_ does!" Adelind answered. "She also doesn't like it when little girls pretend they're better than her!"

Matt smiled. "You're as weird as they say!"

Adelind began closing the door, but Nora stuck her foot in the way. "We told them we would show them around, Adelind. We don't break promises."

Adelind was fed up. "Well, you do now!" She slammed the door, Nora moving her foot just in time.

"Oh, and by the way," Stephen yelled, "Mom and Dad won't be back until late tonight!"

Adelind groaned. Being stuck with four kids for eight hours? Great.

For the next hour, Adelind laid on her bed, reading the chapter about wendigos. She might never go camping again. After finishing, she shut the book. The noise had died down, so the kids were probably in their rooms. It was the perfect time to grab a snack.

Adelind grabbed her doorknob, twisted, and pushed. It wouldn't budge. She tried it again. She could hear giggled outside the door.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Let me out!"

More laughter.

"NORA! STEPHEN! LET ME OUT!"

Hysterical laughter.

"GUYS! Come on!"

Footsteps.

"Guys! Please? If you let me out, I won't tell Vanessa!"

Adelind ran for her phone. It was unlikely that Vanessa would do anything, but she might as well try.

Her phone was dead.

"UGH!"

More laughter.

"Fine," Adelind muttered to herself. "Whatever. I'll just . . ." She swiveled around the room, and then it hit her. The window.

Well, why not? I mean, it was the perfect timing. Why stay here any longer? Castiel and Dean couldn't be that far off. Sure, Castiel could have teleported or whatever it is that angels did, but Dean hadn't looked to keen on it when he had left. There was a motel about a mile away. She could sneak into the backseat of the car, and reveal herself once they were out of state. They would have to let her come then.

Adelind climbed back up into the attic. She stuffed a bag full of guns, knives, and two angel blades. Along with that, she brought all of her food she had packed in there, and one thousand dollars in cash. (the one good thing about Vanessa was that she was so rich, she didn't even notice when someone stole from her) Finally, she grabbed an old Nokia phone (almost untraceable), book, and her first-aid kit, and climbed down.

Adelind opened the window. It wasn't too far a drop, she was only on the second story. Luckily, her room faced the backyard, so no nosy neighbors would see her. Also, a few years ago, Vanessa had gotten into the "old manor" look and planted a collection of vines just beneath all of the windows in the house. A few months later, she took all of them down, but forgot Adelind's.

Adelind carefully climbed through the window and sat on the sill. The fall breeze blew through the air, nearly sending her toppling back into her room. Maybe she should write a note? No. The brats wouldn't even notice her absence, and they would be in so much trouble once Vanessa found out her charity item had escaped. The thought brought a smile to Adelind's pale face.

Carefully maneuvering herself, Adelind turned around so she was facing the windowsill, hands gripping the edge, feet balancing on the vines. She didn't know how strong they were, but they had been growing for years, so it wasn't likely they would collapse. At least, she didn't think it was likely.

Breathing quickly, Adelind moved her hands down to the vines and began the climb downwards. It was eerily quiet, except for the whistle of the wind and the occasional bird chirps. She was now about ten feet from the ground, and she could feel the strain on the vines.

"Come on," she muttered.

The vines began to fray, thinning rapidly. Then, there was a crack, and Adelind became weightless.

And then she fell.

Adelind let out a shriek as she fell through the air. She braced herself for the impact that quickly came. She waited for the crack of her ribs breaking, the pain that would explode inside of her.

The pain that never came.

Instead, she felt a minor push against her back. She had landed in a large pile of weeds, leaves, and clumps of grass. Steve must have hired someone to rake up all of the loose weeds and grass and leaves to throw away sometime. Today really was her lucky day.

Adelind stood up and examined herself. She was uninjured, excluding a few small scrapes and bruises. Feeling better and better about her decision, Adelind ran to the edge of the backyard, hopped the fence, and began walking along the twisting, black road.

There it was. _Bob's Magnificent Motel_ , standing right in front of Adelind in its chipped, worn-down glory. And sitting right in front of it was a black 1967 Impala. It seemed like the kind of thing Dean would drive.

Adelind stepped closer to the car and pulled her lock-picking supplies out of her bag. It was a very simple process, really if you knew what you were doing. Of course, Adelind did.

Within a few minutes, Adelind heard the soft _click_ of the lock, and she pulled on the door. It didn't move.

"Damn," Adelind whispered. Dean could come out any minute.

Sighing, Adelind tried again. Then again. And once more. In frustration, shoved her paper-clip straight into the lock.

 _Click._

Adelind warily tested the door. To her surprise, it swung right open. Just in time, too. Adelind heard small voices, slowly getting closer. She swiftly slid into the car and ducked beneath the seats.

Seconds later, two people clambered into the front seats: Dean and Castiel.

"Are you sure this is where Sam was last?" Dean asked while he started the engine.

"I am sure," came the angel's gruff reply. "As far as I know, that is where he disappeared."

The Impala began to move, and Adelind smiled. She was on her way.

Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much to **lindsey2801** for following this story! Comment any thoughts or suggestions you have! I'll try to post again soon!


End file.
